The present invention relates to a ski boot with a foot securing device.
As is known, in ski boots, and particularly in rear-entry ski boots, devices are currently employed which perform the securing of the foot.
These devices, in their most common embodiments, have a foot instep presser over which a cable or other flexible element extends transversely and is operated from the outside of the boot to press the presser against the foot instep.
Other solutions illustrated in prior patent applications of the same applicant entail the use of a cable which, besides extending above the foot instep presser, also performs the rearward securing of the heel, so as to safely secure the foot inside the shell.
In all the known solutions, it occurs that the actuation of the cable, to vary its useful length, is achieved by means of levers, which are accessible from the outside of the boot or possibly by means of spools or similar elements which perform the winding of the cable until the required securing force is obtained.
Essentially, all the known solutions entail the need for an actuation to be performed by hand, to obtain the securing of the foot inside the boot.
This fact gives rise to some difficulties for the users, taking also into account the evironmental conditions in which this manoeuver is usually performed, due to the fact that it is not always possible to exert the desired securing force by hand, and furthermore the devices intended to operate the securing assembly are not always easily accessible by the user.